Love and Forgiveness Hang Time: A Mystic Messenger Story: Part 15 END
by Adara-Senpai
Summary: The final conclusion of my mystic messenger fanstory is complete. what happened to MC after getting shot? whats in for her future? read the final chapter and find out! Epilogue coming soon!


Chapter 15

Love and Forgiveness

" _No matter what happens. We will always be there for each other. I'll protect you, no matter what. And I know you will do the same. Remember that you are loved. You are so loved. Bad things happen. But you must keep moving forward. Hm? What if you can't? Well who says that? You? Well I think you can. Because You are human and humans, no matter if girl or boy, big or small, they all have one important thing in common: determination. And you are just like me so you'll be fine. So please, take care of yourself. Love yourself. Forgive yourself… alright?"_

…

How many times have I fainted in the past couple of months since I've been in this world?I completely lost count _._ All I know is that I've never been so scared to open my eyes. Scared of the news I will receive. But I have come too far to be cowardly now. I use the bit of energy I have left and I open them slowly. I'm in a hospital bed. Besides me is a familiar face. Eyes closed, sleeping in a chair besides my bed lies Jihyun; who hasn't removed the sad expression from his face.

"Jihyun?" I ask in a low voice. I feel weak and tired. My lower back particularly feels achy. He opens his eyes as well. Even f blind he is still able to express his soul with them. Guilt. Fear. Regret. All emotions that I know too well are swimming in his eyes. That's a pain that I don't want to see in anyone that I love anymore. I hold out my hand to grab his. He starts whimpering at first and then completely bursts into tears. Like he has been holding back for so long. I wish I could tell him to come into bed with me so I could hold him or get up myself to wrap my arms around him but alas I'm not in a physical state that lets me do that. All I can do is hear him cry and hold his hand tightly, but with care. He sobs. Clearly wanting to speak. It feels like there's so many things that he wants to say but doesn't know where to start. "What happened?" I ask to help him.

"They… you…" He says in between sobs; trying to calm down by taking a deep breath. Finally, he is able to speak. "They call came barging into the building. They apprehended the followers and Rika… everyone talked about it very carefully to decide what was the best course of action to do with her. Hyun and Yoosung don't know. We decided it was for the best. Specially for Yoosung. Even though its cruel to keep the truth from him. The followers were all unfortunately put into mental hospitals. The police is trying to find their families so they take the best courses of action. As for Rika…" He presses my hand tightly, trying to contain the tears. "Jumin send her to a facility with the best mental doctors for means to treat her… what should have done long ago. I.. I was too blinded and selfish. I was so wrong. I wanted to do and fix everything on my own but I kept making things worse and worse. I don't want to bother anyone. Ever. This fear of being a burden doesn't let me ask for help. I want to be the one that helps. I want to be the one that gives… but this pride and selfish way of thinking has brought nothing but misery." Tears start to drip from his face again. I'm nothing but a bother after all. All I wanted was to give beauty and show it to the world. But it was clouded and only brought pain. I…I don't deserve anyone's kindness towards me. I feel like… I don't even deserve to li…" With the little strength I have I cover his mouth as quickly as I can. "I don't want to hear It. Don't ever say that. Ever! Do you understand?" I look at him. Feeling pure desolation. He looks at me. Tears start falling from his face. At this point I don't care about the pain on my lower back right now. I get up and embrace him around his neck, caressing his ocean blue hair tenderly. He gasps in surprise. "Please… no! you are standing up aren't you? Please go back to bed! You must still be in pain from the surgery…"

"At least I had surgery. There's no treatment like that for the wounds in your heart. It's ok Jihyun. You don't have to be alone anymore." He tries to push me away from him. Begging me to go back to bed but I refuse to budge. "Why… why are you so kind to me? You barely know me. And the things you do know come from nothing but the horrible things I've done to you and everyone else. Why…?" I smile and hold him tighter. "You are mistaken Jihyun. I know your heart. All the wonderful things everyone told me about you and Rika. They all make up for the person you are. Unfortinately, Rika's truer, darker nature got a hold of her. She made the wrong choices in her life. And so did you. But, the biggest difference between you is your heart. your character, your morals and most importantly, your choices. The thing that makes you different is that you knew when you where wrong and wanted to fix things for the better. Even though you couldn't have done it in a most stupid manner." I shake his hair a bit and sit on the bed holding one of his hand and caressing his face with the other. He looks at me. Melancholy in his expression and closes his eyes. "My sun…my love… I'm so sorry… so very sorry!" He cries more but I continue caressing his face and holding his hand. Everyone of us as really had a tough time. I just wish it could go away for him and…

"Jihyun, where's Saeyoung? And Saeran? What happened to him?" Jihyun tries to compose himself to reply. "They're both here in the hospital aswell. Saeyoung and I take turns looking after you for when you woke up. He was highly against it but I insisted. I just had to be here… I owe you my life. Something I really don't deserve, in the sence of you saving me of cource!" There aren't enough words in the world that can express my gratitude." He says flustered. I chuckle and tilt my head. "Well that's why you're a photographer aren't you? If you are really grateful to me, show me with your pictures." He opens his mouth to say something but I quickly interrupt him. "Nope! No buts mister! You are gonna get your god damn eye surgery IMMIDIATELY understand? I didn't save your ass just so you'd turn fully blind and live that way forever. You are going to start taking pictures again and growing your carrier. Am I clear?" He smiles for a bit but it quickly fades. He's probably thinking about Rika. Again. "Listen Jihyun. You were happy before Rika. I strongly believe you can be happy again. And you will. I know it's hard but keep moving forward. The only thing I want from you this moment in repayment is for you to get your surgery with that doctor Jumin recommended as the best. Can you promise me you'll do it?" Before he can reply the door to my room opens. It's Saeyoung. He runs to me and I quickly let go of Jihyun and lie down again. "You're finally awake! I was so worried about you! What were you thinking?" He says looking at Jihyun. "You should have told someone immediately! How long has she been awake?" Jihyun looks down. I don't want him to feel bad again. "I just woke up Saeyoung don't worry. Jihyun was just explaining me what happened that's all. I got a little startled and moved a bit but im fine really!" But I wasn't fine. I could start feeling the pain in my lower back again. It really hurt. I really shouldn't have moved so much. Saeyoung looks back at me concerned. He's resting arm of his injured shoulder on a sling so it seems like he's been treated as well which I'm very glad to see. kneels down besides Jihyun, holding my hand with his free one. "You are one crazy girl you know that? You're absolutely insane." He smiles and kisses my hand. "you'll recover well after lots of rest. You got extremely lucky. If the bullet had hit your spinal cord it would have paralyzed your legs permanently." He stands up. "I'm so glad the surgery went well and you're ok. Jumin got the best medical care for us. They were all really worried. I'll go tell everyone the good n…" At that moment the door cosmetically burst open and Yoosung, Zen, Jumin and Jaehee dropped to the floor. Jihyung gets startled but the sudden noise but I say for him and everyone. "Seems like you won't have to Saeyoung."

Everyday someone would always visit me at the hospital. It felt very nice to be able to talk to everyone so casually. I really enjoyed everyone's company. Weeks past and then months. Before I knew it time flew by and I was out of the hospital fully recovered with a pretty cool scar on my back. It took time but Saeran slowly began to recover as well. It was hard for him to accept the truth and how things were now. But with a lot of effort and love on his brother's side, never giving up, (and a bit of a kidnap) he was able to bring Saeran to his home, were they would live together. It was very painful for me, even though it was obvious to Saeyoung that I didn't love him the way he loved me to have to go through the process of seeing him so sad. At the very least things were much different now. Saeyoung learned how to love and accept that he deserved to be happy and eventually Saeran learned to forgive his brother and most importantly, forgive himself enough to move on. And me? Well. I became the new head of the RFA as of majority group vote (and by majority I mean literally everyone part of the RFA) It might sound bad when I say it but I think I have a good talent for being an influence on people. Jihyun was my biggest challenge yet. I always kept a close eye on him just like Saeyoung on Saeran. This is my love. It might not seem good enough for some people since it's not romantic but hey, as long as the receivers are happy towards what I can give, that's good enough for me. Besides, I don't think Jihyun will be ready to be with anyone romantically in a long time considering everything that Rika meant to him. That's just a wound that only time can heal. The fact that I was able to become his friend and artistic assistant as well is more than enough for me. We have a connection me and him. A bond that is stronger than the one I have with the rest of the RFA members. A bond very much like Saeyoung and Saeran have. And I couldn't be happier with how things are now. Jihyun did his surgery just before it was too late and V, the artist, returned to the world. Sharing his Vision with anyone who wanting to see. And touching the hearts of anyone who wanted to feel. All was well.

 **Best Ending**

…

"You seem happy. Did something good happen?" Deity Seven says to me and smiles. "Yeah. I've found peace. Even if it wasn't in reality… I know what you're going to say it's not what I meant. I'm talking about my true reality. When my brother tried to toss his life away and I saved him… in the cost for mine." I sigh and stare at the boundless white space we are in. "So. You remembered huh? Even in your subconscious you wanted to save him. You truly have no regrets." Even though it wasn't a question, I blur out "none" with a tiny breath. "I just hope that's he's alive, well and doing ok. We both went through a lot but he was always more fragile then I. I wanted to see him overcome things and achieve a great future but things were overwhelming for him… I'll always believe in him though. No matter what. I wanted to see him well and happy more than anything." I could feel the tears rolling down my face. _My precious little brother_. 

I turn around and there they are. The characters that I've lived with the past few months. Smiling at me is the precious sweetheart Yoosung. The loving hardworking Jaehee, the passionate artist Hyun, Serious but kind businessman Jumin. Quiet but deep down kind hearted Saeran… and Jihyun. My precious Jihyun. I come closer to them and I get hugged by Yoosung. Who seems to have a sad expression on his face. "oof! Hey. Don't squeeze me too tight. Still have a bit of back pain from my scar you know?...Yoosung?" I can feel wetness in my shoulder. The golden haired boy cries and loosens his grip a bit. But still not letting go. "What's wrong Yoosung? Why are you crying?" He sobs and replies stuttering. "You'll be leaving soon won't you? I…we don't want you to go! We all l-love you so m-much! P-please stay!" I pet his hair. And embrace him lovingly. "I know sweety. But I have to go." I could feel my own tears forming in my face. Whatever happens to me, wherever I go from here, I know one thing is certain: I've live in this world for too long. I really will miss everyone with all my heart. I look forward and I see everyone looking at me with melancholy. I stretch an arm towards them. At first they don't move but Jaehee can't take it anymore and runs towards me and hugs me and Yoosung. Hyun walks towards us and does the same. Leaving Jumin and Jihyun immobile. I hug the three of them as tightly as I can. The emotions running inside me are indescribable. I don't know how long us three stay there holding each other. Describing all of our feeling and emotions with that strong embrace. but eventually I have to let go. I give each of them a kiss goodbye. Yoosung on the forehead, Jaehee on her cheek and Hyun on the nose. I walk up to Jumin to say my goodbye. Strong and silent as ever. His eyes glistening. I can tell that's he's holding back. "You don't always have to be so tough Jumin. It's okay!" He smiles at me and extends his hand and as I shake it, he pulls me close to an embrace and I can feel a tear fall from his face. Nothing else needs to be said. When I walk up to Jihyun, He extends a hands towards me as well. He holds it gently and pulls me a bit closer and whispers in my ear. "I'll be taking you then. He's waiting for us" I nod and as I look back and remember all the things we're been together I smile. I know this world will live on without my physical presence. But a part of me will always live here and in their hearts and of course vice versa. That's good enough for me. Jihyun takes me away and I hear a scream from them all. As I hear it, I shed more tears. But this time, they are tears of joy. Joy, of the love they have given me. I wave goodbye as the rooms fills with the echo of their words.

"Thank you for playing!"

 **The End**


End file.
